User blog:HoukaiEU/Lily, the Avenger's Lament
|date= Never |health= 20 |attack= 90 |spells= 40 |difficulty= 1 |hp= 380 (+80) |mana= 250 (+35) |damage= 45 (+3.0) |range= 550 |armor= 12 (+3.4) |magicresist= 30 (+0) |attackspeed= 0.658 (+2.70%) |healthregen= 5 (+0.6) |manaregen= 7 (+0.5) |ms= 335 }} Lily, the Avenger's Lament is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Lily's Basic Attacks deal (10%) additional damage and inhibit the enemy’s innate ability for (1.5/2.5/3.5) seconds. Astral Cut can’t occur on the same target in the next 15 seconds. }} Lily launches a spirit blade towards an enemy target dealing physical damage. When the blade strikes if the distance between Lily and her target is greater than 750, the target will also be stunned for 1.25 seconds. |leveling = Missile Speed: 1000 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Lily dashes a short distance to stab her target’s chakra point burning percent of their current mana and dealing physical damage plus magic damage equal to the mana burned. Lily also afflicts her target with Power Chakra Block for 5 seconds. |description2= If target uses an ability which costs mana, their mana pool will be burned again. If the ability does not use mana, target suffers 40% additional physical damage and is silenced for 2 seconds. |leveling= % of target current mana |leveling2= % of target current mana. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=200 }} Lily dashes a short distance to strike her target dealing physical damage and depleting their energy, rage, fury, ferocity or heat and blocking their resource generation capability for (1.5) seconds. If the target uses mana or has no resource they will lose (1%/2%/3%/4%/5%) of their current health and get slowed by 20% for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=200 }} For the next few seconds Lily becomes the embodiment of vengeance increasing her attack speed and movement speed. Her basic attacks also deal 1% bonus true damage for every 5% health any of her allies are missing. Bonus true damage is capped at 80% which is when all friendly champions are dead. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=200 |costtype=mana |range=Global/Self }} Everything Else : Comming soon... I hope PS. Criticism is absolutely welcomed! All numbers can be changed and effects can be tweaked(as long as the feel is not lost). Lore Lily was found as an infant at the doorsteps of the Kinkou Order. The ninjas accepted her and begin to train her as one of their own. One of the promising young students at the temple, Lily executed every order given to her with uncanny dedication. Just when she passed her 10th year, a great tragedy befell the temple and it's occupants. The once exiled ninja returned, followed by what Lily dubbed as an army. The young girl mistrust the shadow ninja but appeared to be the only one to fear him. Allowing her feelings to get the best of her, she ran away from the temple just as the massacre began. The late master's son managed to save some students from rage. Lily, though lucky enough to evade the blades of the shadow ninja, was left behind by the survivors. Wandering aimlessly for days, she finally gave up to the exhaustion. As she woke up, Lily found herself in a small house. Her savior was a mysterious elderly woman, whose face was always concealed. Curious at first who she was, Lily soon realized her trials to be in vain. After Lily told about what happened at the temple grounds, the elderly woman revealed that she is an adept in the arts of magic and swordsmanship. Although she could not teach Lily the way of the ninja, she could at least make her capable to exact revenge upon who ruined her life... and strangely upon who abandoned her and never sought her again. After training for years under worst possible conditions, Lily was ready too seek vengeance to all who had done her wrong. "I punish indiscriminately: Shadow and Balance alike!" - Lily Quotes ;Upon Selection * "I AM vengeance!" ;Attacking * "You shall not escape me!" * "Vengeace will be swift!" * "My soul soars for them." * "My spirit beckons!" ;Movement * "On the astral path." * "Dedication in everything." * "Oki." * "As if I'm already there." * "If I have to." ;Taunt * "Non shall escape my vengeance!" * "Come and put your worth to test!" ;Joke * "I may be a little girl, but I have a big sword!" * "I will slice and dice your soul." * "NO! No one used '''promote melee minion' on me! "'' * "A little girl plus a big sword... seems legit!" ;When near non-mana champion * "My sword stabs not just the flesh but also the soul... oh, come on!" Updates Category:Custom champions